


A Flower to Remember You By

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, hux has more composure this time, mentions of brendol being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: Hux told himself a million times not to return for the gala's second night.He didn't listen.





	A Flower to Remember You By

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a sequel to "dance with me" !!! i had several people wanting a sequel and i got inspiration. this was a prompt from an anon on tumblr wanting "it made me think of you" with kylux, so here we go! obviously, you should sort of read that one first, but it's not necessary. but it's only 600-odd words, so why not? 
> 
> as usual, i want to thank [sstensland](sstensland.tumblr.com) for being the bestest friend ever and also for looking this over for me! final version did not go through edits, so any errors are my own!
> 
> thanks again to anon for prompting this, i hope you enjoy!

‘It made me think of you.”

 

Hux could only stare. “And how, exactly, does it accomplish that?” There was so much more he could say, wanted to say, _needed_ to say. Yet, those were the only ones that came out, his incredulousness in seeing the face, or whatever of it he could see, of that masked man. Of Ben Amidala.

 

A grin lighted upon his painted lips, this time purple, his other accenting colors following suit, having replaced the reds of the day before. His grey suit was also gone, deep navy taking its place in Ben’s wardrobe. He was, however, opulent as ever, with many bits of jewelry hanging off him, silver embroidery at his sleeves.

 

Hux wasn’t sure why he’d come back. He shouldn't have, really shouldn’t have. Not after last night, not after that embarrassment, after the fact that he wasn’t even supposed to be there that time, much less now. He had too much work to do, too much slack of his half-brother’s to pick up. And yet, here he was, snuck in yet again, facing the possibility of his father’s wrath, and Ben had found him once again.

 

“They’re orange.”

 

Hux blinked, looking down at the flowers, then back up at Ben, to those deep brown eyes framed by that mask, the one he wanted to remove, to be able to fully see the man’s face. No, he shouldn’t want that, _couldn’t_ want that. This man was a prince, far above him, out of reach. And Hux shouldn’t have even been here in the first place.

 

“I’m glad that your color-sight is accurate.” At least he was managing to speak properly tonight; yesterday had been him fumbling over his words and reactions, too taken in by the sudden appearance of a man so dressed up he should have known from the start that he was a prince. Now though...even though he had been startled by his appearance once again, was able to at least attempt a cool demeanor, pretending that his heartbeat hadn’t picked up at the sight of him, that there wasn’t probably a flush to his skin under his own mask.

 

Ben could only grin again, threatening his composure again. “They’re for you.”

 

“And where, exactly, do you think I can put them?”

 

The grin faltered and he almost felt bad, missing the sight of it on those lips, those glorious, sinfu-- _no._ He really needed to stop thinking about that. He was only here for tonight. Hux wouldn’t appear tomorrow night, the final night. He couldn’t. He was already sure to be caught as it was, especially when the prince himself walked up to him with flowers in hand; the gossip was sure to reach his father and half-brother, and too few people had that coloring he inherited from his mother.

 

“I...didn’t think of that.”

 

Hux stifled the snort that threatened to sound, though the slight eye roll was not so easy to stop. “Obviously.” A small smile played on his lips, however. Knowing such a thing could be dangerous, could be telling for those who knew his identity, could be much too familiar with Ben, someone he barely knew, he reached forward to pluck a single flower from the bunch gathered in the prince’s hands.

 

“I do like them,” he said softly, resisting the urge to pull his bottom lip in under his teeth. Nervous energy flickered through his body. “I can...do you want to wear one?”

 

An answering smile was nearly all he needed, but the nod, perhaps a bit too exuberant, but Hux’s own smile only grew wider at it.

 

“Come here then, and sit down.” He gestured toward a nearby table, resisting the urge to to touch Ben’s person, to feel the soft skin of his palms once more against his own, or even perhaps to tug at the cloth on his shoulder, feel that luxurious fabric under his fingers. But he ought not be so presumptuous, not for a prince. Allowance to help him wear the flower did not mean he could be so familiar with him. Or perhaps it was just that he would not let himself. It was a dangerous game he was playing, after all.

 

Hux couldn’t help but sweep his fingers over those wide shoulders, however, as the man sat before him, feeling the soft fabric of his suit under them. He could only dream of owning a suit with such a fabric. Perhaps if he had not been a bastard...but that was something out of his control; he shouldn’t think too much on that.

 

“You know, orange will clash horribly with your purple,” he told him as his fingers followed the slope of Ben’s shoulders, trailing up his neck, before he scraped them across his scalp. When a shudder went through the man, Hux couldn’t help but let a small smirk upon his lips; this would be fun.

 

“I don’t care. I’m happy enough to carry a piece of you with me tonight, even at the risk of it clashing.” Hux was glad for the fact that Ben was facing away from him, for he felt the heat of his skin signifying a blush across his cheeks, even making its way to his ears and the back of his neck. He was, however, very aware of the people that continued to watch this stranger interacting with their guest of honor. How could he have offered this; them talking was enough for the rumor mill to start again after their dance last night, this would surely find its way back to his father. Hux shook his head. Thinking of that would only put a damper on things. Coming here was an attempt to enjoy himself, to be free of the room his father had rented for them during the event, he should concentrate on that, on enjoying himself, on the feel of Ben’s hair beneath his fingers, on that strange feeling he had around this enigma of a man.

  


It was luck that the prince’s hair was not done up in some elaborate fashion tonight; previously, it had been covered in jewels and twirled in a fancy updo. Tonight, however, it was hanging loose, falling far down his back with just that hint of curls. Hux revelled in how soft it felt under his fingers, how they only snagged a few times as he ran them through the dark tendrils.

 

Hux was lucky that he’d had plenty of practice with hair in his younger brother (the brother who was far gentler as he was his mother’s second child and this by a much nicer and more deserving man) who preferred his red hair worn long. Carefully, he started to pull strands of Ben’s hair out, intertwining them into a smaller, simple braid at one side of his head. He repeated the process at the other side, leaving a majority of his hair down, but for the two braids behind each of his large ears.

 

“I’m almost done,” he murmured to the man below him before pulling each braid up and tucking them into each other. Picking up the flower, he carefully wove the stem through the hair, setting it just behind his left ear. He traced the shell of it, then his jawline before crossing to swipe lightly at Ben’s lower lip, the lipstick smudging when he released the pressure.

 

Hux leaned over to speak softly in his ear, “Now you have something to remember me by.” With that, he plucked another of the orange flowers from the bouquet the prince still held and then quickly turned and disappeared into the crowd, heart beating wildly--had been for far too long--resisting the urge to look behind him, to see Ben staring after him, slack-jawed, his own finger pressed against his lip, even as Hux pressed the purple-smudged thumb against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you beg hard enough (and if i get a good idea/prompt to go with it) there may be a third part to this!
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/cb/24/25cb24c278b393f44251c28ea4e74bdd.jpg) is the braid hux did c:
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr!](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
